Gestos Falam Mais do que Palavras
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Quando Weasley's ficam frias, Malfoy's tomam detenções e Malfoy's e Wealsley's se aproximam, tudo pode acontecer...
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 – Mudanças e sentimentos

Era um fim de tarde. O céu já estava escuro a horas. Dentro do castelo o frio cobria cada cantinho. Lá fora uma tempestade caía. Ginevra Weasley estava em seu 6° ano em Hogwarts. Já não era mais uma menininha inocente, ingênua e chorona. Estava mudada. Era decidida, concentrada e formara uma barreira intransponível em volta de si. Ninguém conseguia saber o que ela pensava ou faria. Estava imprevisível. Desde a morte de seu pais vivia na Toca com seu irmãos e, apesar de ser a irmã caçula, passou a tomar conta de tudo e todos. Não podiam dizer se ela estava feliz ou não com aquela situação pois simplesmente ela não os deixava ver. Era amarga, fria e ácida quando se tratava de responder a qualquer um que fosse sobre seus sentimentos. Sentia medo. Medo de que descobrissem que lá no fundo ela era frágil e que sofria, dia após dia, por não ter mais os pais juntos de si. Por ter assumido todas as responsabilidades da casa. Por não deixar que se aproximassem e a ajudassem. Sabia que se pedisse, eles a ajudariam, mais queria provar-lhes que conseguiria. Não queria voltar a ser aquela menininha que todos sentem pena e passam a mão na cabeça. Ela agora não suportaria mais ser humilhada e magoada por ninguém. Não deixaria que ninguém a ferisse. Mais com esta barreira que estava criando em volta de si,estava cada vez mais distante de seus amigos. Só fazia estudar, estudar e estudar. Se lhe chamavam pra sair, negava. Se era natal, não ligava para seus presentes. Se a perguntavam se queria conversar, ignorava. E assim passavam seus dias.Dias que ela sabia, não recuperaria no futuro. Não poderia mais voltar a trás. Era a aquela a vida que ela havia escolhido. E agora a trilharia sozinha. Sozinha.

Fim do 1° capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – Primeiro encontro?

Ginny estava em sua segunda semana de aulas. Agora como monitora - chefe não tinha mais tempo nenhum, e isso a alegrava. Não teria mais que ficar respondendo a todos porque não queria sair ou dar uma volta nos jardins. Dormia cedo acordava mais cedo ainda. Era, se isso fosse possível, a menina mais quieta e concentrada nas aulas. Até mesmo Hermione a estranhava. Um dia depois da aula de Poções (que por sinal Ginny estava indo muito bem) Hermione chamou a amiga em um canto.

– Gi, qual o problema contigo? Estamos todos preocupados. Seu irmão está prestes a ter um ataque por não te ver alegre. Gi sabes que podes contar comigo para conversar...

Porém Ginevra não a esperou terminar.

– Hermione poupe-me dos seus sermões está bem! Estou muito bem, obrigada e não há nada de errado comigo. Por isso com licença que já estou me atrasando para a aula.

E era sempre assim. Se alguém tentava ajuda-la ela se fechava ainda mais.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Em uma de suas rondas noturnas, Ginny resolveu mudar um pouco seu caminho para ver se pegava algum aluno de surpresa.E bem não foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Afinal quem foi pega de surpresa foi ela. Estava andando por um corredor deserto do quinto andar quando houve alguém.

- Ora, ora, ora, quem diria que uma Weasley pobretona poderia chegar a monitora...

- Oras digo Eu Malfoy, o que o senhor faz a essas horas fora de seu dormitório!

- E o que te interessa Weasley?

- Bom em primeiro lugar eu sou monitora. Em segundo lugar eu sou Monitora - Chefe. E em terceiro: PARE DE DIZER QUE A MINHA FAMÍLIA É POBRETONA SEU MALFOY IDIOTA!

- Hum a Weasley aprendeu a xingar... Já não era sem tempo sabendo que você agora é uma "Chefa" dos Weasleys pobretões...

Sem Draco perceber, Ginny havia se aproximado sorrateiramente dele e antes que ele acabasse a frase... PAF

- Isso Malfoy é para ve se você entende que você não vai sair por aí xingando minha família. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe!

Antes que Draco pudesse responder Ginny deu-lhe uma detenção, virou as costas e saiu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gina voltou para seu dormitório cansada de toda aquela briga com o Malfoy. A parte que mais odiava de ser monitora era de ter que ser firme na hora de falar com os alunos infratores. Principalmente se um deles tinha um gênio igual a do Malfoy. Ela o odiava. Não que ele a tivesse feito algo exatamente, mas toda aquela briga entre Malfoy's e Weasley's a deixava cansada. Precisava dormir, pois no dia seguinte teria aulas logo cedo.

De manhã acordou cedo e quando entrou no salão principal para o café sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz: o salão estava completamente vazio. Claro que com excessão de uns e outros. E um desses uns e outros veio lhe falar.

- Olha aqui Weasley se você pensa que eu vou aceitar que uma Weasley pobretona me de um tapa e ainda por cima uma detenção voc...

- Bom dia pra você também Draco. Assim quase me esqueci. Você deve comparecer na sala de transfiguração hoje após o jantar para que eu possa te aplicar a tua detenção.

- Você o que Weasley! Nem pensar eu não vou cumprir detenção com uma Weasley idiota e pobret...

PAF

- E se você me chamar de pobretona mais uma vez Malfoy juro que vou dar-te muito mais que um tapa!

E Gina saiu com passos pesados do salão principal sem nem mesmo tomar seu café. E só se deu conta disso quando saiu do banheiro com os olhos inchados e ouviu o sinal bater. Não tinha mais jeito. Teria que ir para a aula sem o café da manhã.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco estava ficando cansado daqueles tapas. Teria que fazer algo, já que ficaria uma semana tendo detenção e não gostaria de receber um tapa por noite. Quem ela pensava que era para bater em Draco! Pior! Ela era uma Weasley e que ousara encostar nele. E 2 vezes o que é pior. Mais isso não ficaria assim. Afinal, ele era ou não um Malfoy?

Fim do 2° Capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

3° Cap – A detenção de um Malfoy

Gina passou o resto do dia pensando em como faria para agüentar o Malfoy a noite, na detenção. E pela primeira vez em meses se distraiu na aula e foi pega de surpresa na aula de poções.

- SENHORITA WEASLEY A SUA POÇÃO ESTÁ VERDE. DE QUE COR A SENHORITA ACHA QUE ELA DEVERIA ESTAR? ACHO QUE ALGUMAS GOTAS A MAIS DE SANGUE DE MORCEGO FIZEREM-NA FICAR NESTE ESTADO DEPLORÁVEL. 10 PTS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA PELA SUA "DISTRAÇÃO".

_-Meu Merlim! Estava tão distraída com a detenção do Malfoy que nem me dei conta do que fazia! Ai meu Merlim me perdoa por isso. A muito tempo eu não me distraía assim na aula por favor não me castigue por isso!_ – Pensou Gina enquanto juntava seu material e saía voando das masmorras.

Quando chegou no salão principal foi tomada por seus amigos, que por sinal estavam felicíssimos com a volta da distração de Gina, que lhe perguntavam o motivo para esse milagre. Gina por sua vez voltou a sua frieza, recentemente normal e disse que estava apenas pensando em como a aula de História da Magia, com o professor Binns havia sido interessante. Isto, como ela bem sabia, fez com que todos desanimassem novamente, já que a aula de história da magia era a mais entediante de todas, principalmente pelo fato do professor ser um fantasma.

Gina sentou-se quieta em seu lugar e ficou a pensar, mais sem dar novas evidências disso,de como poderia aturar Malfoy todas as noites durante uma semana. Até que lhe veio a idéia! Saiu correndo do salão principal e foi direto para a biblioteca. Só saiu de lá meia hora antes da hora prevista para a detenção de Malfoy, e se apressou para a sala de Transfiguração.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco estava nervoso. Não sabia porque já que seria uma detenção igual a todas as outras que já tivera. No fundo sabia o motivo, mas nunca seria capaz de admitir, afinal, porque um Malfoy ficaria nervoso ao se encontrar com uma Weasley? E nem era exatamente um encontro (Merlim que me livre um encontro com aquela pobretona!) e sim uma detenção. Ele teria que tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça antes de chegar a sala de transfiguração.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gina estava sentada lendo um livro quando viu a porta se abrir. Pois o livro de lado e se levantou com uma postura impostada.

- Boa noite Malfoy.

- Boa noite,Weasley, andemos logo com isso, já que temos que fazer que façamos logo.

- Nós não temos que fazer nada senhor Malfoy e sim o senhor.

- Que seja mais me diga logo O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER!

- Será muito simples senhor Malfoy. O senhor só precisará restaurar este quadro muito antigo que estava aqui a alguns anos esperando por alguém que o recomposse. E este alguém será você. Lógico que não preciso dizer que o senhor não poderá usar magia não é mesmo? Pois então pode começar.

- Este quadro está completamente rasgado! – exclamou Draco ao ver o estado do quadro.

-Sim eu sei e por isso que o chamei para restaurá-lo. Ou você pensou que eu lhe daria um trabalho simples. Imagine só o que iriam dizer se vissem o todo-poderoso Malfoy restaurando um quadrozinho.

- Cale a boca Weasley, ou o que farei a você fará com que tenhas que me agüentar por bem mais que uma semana.

- Ah Malfoy, pobre de ti se pensares que ficarei perdendo meu tempo aqui. Volto em duas horas para destrancar a porta para você. Qualquer problema chame-me pela lareira. Estarei na sala dos monitores.

E Gina saiu deixando Draco sozinho com sua pintura.

- Que Weasley mais abusada! Me dá uma detenção, me obriga a restaurar um quadro e ainda por cima me deixa trancado aqui dentro! Era só o que me faltava...

E foi assim durante 6 dias. Draco começou a apreciar a arte da restauração e foi-se deixando levar pela beleza da pintura. Já haviam passado os dias da detenção, mesmo assim ele continuava indo. Até que no nono dia...

- Senhor Malfoy esta noite eu ficarei com o senhor para supervisionar o seu trabalho.

- Jura Weasley? Fico tão entusiasmado com a tua presença!

- Não seja irônico senhor Malfoy, sei muito bem que preferirias ficar sozinho com seu encantador quadro, ou achas que não percebi como se dedica ao seu tão estimado "amigo"?

- Eu Weasley! O que te leva a pensar que eu estivesse gostando de restaurar este quadro? – Disse Draco se aproximando um pouco de Gina. Pela primeira vez Gina olhou nos olhos de Draco, e percebeu o quanto eles eram azuis acinzentados e o quanto Draco ficava bonito quando seus cabelos lhe caíam sobre a face.

- Weasley eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! Ou vais preferir fica me olhando com cara de peixe-morto?

Gina estava sem resposta. A meses isso não lhe ocorria. Tentou dar uma resposta a altura mais só conseguiu ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca:

- E o que mais te prenderia aqui Malfoy? O que mais que uma detenção?

Agora quem ficou sem entender foi Draco. Afinal ela estava certa, se quisesse já teria e a muito acabado aquela restauração, porém a prolongava o máximo que podia. Mais porque? O que lhe prendia ali? Olhou para os olhos castanhos da ruiva e a viu de um jeito que nunca havia visto antes. Via uma menina, bonita com belos olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de fogo lhe caindo sobre a face. Então falou o mais improvável e se assustou com suas próprias palavras.

- Já pensou que talvez eu esteja aqui por uma ruiva de belos olhos castanhos? – Falou puxando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que se aproximasse mais de si e ficassem a centímetros de tocar os narizes. Gina ficou vermelha.A muito que não ficava vermelha e aquilo lhe pegou desprevenida. Porém quando se deu conta já estava com os lábios encostados nos dele, em um beijo delicado e doce que a fez ficar com as pernas bambas. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para os dois se, separaram.

- Boa noite Ginevra – disse sorrindo e saindo em seguida da sala

- Boa noite – disse ela saindo em direção ao seu dormitório envolvida ainda por aquele beijo doce e mágico que havia recebido.

Fim do 3° capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 – O dia seguinte

Gina acordou com um sorriso nos lábios. Há tempos que não dormia tão bem, sem pesadelos, insônia ou qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbar seu sono. Estava estranhamente alegre. Não sabia o porque daquilo, mas se sentia mais leve, podia até mesmo arriscar um mais feliz. Era um domingo de sol, porém muito frio. Gina dormiu até tarde e quando desceu para o café da manhã já passavam das 10h da manhã.

Sentou-se entre Hermione e Rony dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão.

- Bom dia, Ron!Bom dia, Mi!

- Bom dia... – responderam os dois espantados em uníssono.

- Que bicho te mordeu Ginny? – perguntou Hermione reparando na felicidade da amiga.

- Nada, Mi, estou apenas aproveitando este maravilhoso domingo.

- Sei... e este domingo tem nome?

- Que é isso, Mi! Por que teria?

- Sei lá... você não me respondeu sim ou não?

- Sim, quer dizer não! Não, claro que não. Preciso ir, tchau Ron...

- A Gina está bem, Mione?

- Não, Ron, ela está ótima, e trate de deixá-la em paz para não estragar a felicidade dela!

- Quem sou eu para fazer isso

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny saiu correndo do castelo. Sentia uma vontade enorme de correr, de gritar de... Lembrou-se! Lembrou o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e parou de repente. Como ela, uma WEASLEY, podia ter beijado um MALFOY! Teria que esquecer aquele beijo. Apesar dele ter-lhe causado aquela sensação maravilhosa, não podia negar, teria que esquece-lo, para o seu próprio bem...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco acordou e se sentiu estranho. Nunca havia sentido aquela sensação antes, a não ser quando voava. Sentia-se livre, o coração batia descompassado... Não sabia o quê estava acontecendo. Sentia-se talvez... alegre, não conseguia descrever. Tomou um banho e desceu para o café. Comeu um pouco e em seguida saiu do castelo e foi andar pelos jardins. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore perto da floresta. Não queria crer que o motivo daquela sensação maravilhosa fosse uma Weasley. Imagine, ele, um Malfoy, encantado (para não dizer apaixonado, já que ele ainda não sabia disso) por uma Weasley. Porém seu coração não dizia o mesmo que sua cabeça. Queria ve-la. Precisava sentir de novo o doce daqueles lábios. Iria ve-la.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny entrou no castelo e foi para a torre leste. Ela dava para a floresta e Gina adorava ficar lá em cima olhando-a. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mais pela primeira vez sentia vontade de vê-lo. De toca-lo (eca ele é um Malfoy!), de senti-lo. De repente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se.

- Procurei você por toda parte. – Era ele. Seus olhos estavam mais azuis do que nunca e ele sorria. Não o seu sorriso debochado de sempre. Apenas um sorriso. Um sorriso simples e vazio.

- O que queres, MALFOY?

- Já disse que quero lhe falar...

- Então fala! – Gina estava perdida naquele azul.

- O que foi aquilo ontem?

- Aquilo o quê, Malfoy! Fiz muitas coisas ontem se você puder ser mais claro.

- Sabes do que estou falando, Ginevra, não tens a memória tão ruim assim.

- Por que me chamou de Ginevra? – disse Gina assustada ao ouvi-lo lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome.

- Por que é este o seu nome, não é?

- É, mais só que...

- Ainda não me respondeu sobre ontem.

- Não sei o que foi aquilo ontem, e nem quero saber. Só quero esquecer que um dia eu tive a coragem de beijar um Malfoy! Satisfeito agora!

- Não me pareceu que você não gostou ontem. – disse Draco se aproximando vagarosamente da ruiva pensando o quanto ela ficava linda quando estava irritada.

- E o quê te interessa! O que importa é que foi um erro. E eu não costumo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver... – disse Draco segurando Gina pela cintura e fitando seus belos olhos castanhos. Ficaram os dois se olhando, um perdido nos olhos do outro, quando de repente... PAFT. Gina deu um tapa em Malfoy e saiu correndo para seu dormitório. Draco surpreso com a reação da ruiva ficou parado durante um tempo e depois voltou para seu dormitório também e ficou lá pensando naqueles belos olhos castanhos e em suas palavras sem sentido. Como esperava que a Weasley reagisse? E porque havia lhe chamado pelo primeiro nome? Isso tudo lhe eram incógnitas que lhe fizeram pensar muito até adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gina saiu correndo até seu dormitório Chegando lá se jogou em sua cama e chorou. Não acreditava que tivesse se exposto tanto ao Malfoy e que quase o tinha beijado novamente. Entre seus pensamentos e lágrimas o sono chegou e ela adormeceu.

Fim do 4° Capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 – Dúvidas 

Alguns dias se passaram desde o incidente na torre. Nenhum dos dois passou uma boa semana. Sem sono, sem fome, com os amigos sempre perguntando qual era o problema, tinham simplesmente vontade de sumir. Porém esse direito não os era concedido, por isso tentavam evitar a todos, e um ao outro, o máximo possível. Porém não paravam de pensar um no outro, e quando menos esperavam estavam, novamente, os dois ao mesmo tempo na torre leste.

- Malfoy.

- Weasley.

- O que fazes aqui Malfoy?

- O que você faz aqui Weasley? – neste ponto os dois já estavam quase encostando as pontas dos narizes.

- Não sabes que é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra Malfoy?

- Não sabes que é falta de educação dar um tapa numa pessoa e depois sair correndo Ginevra? – Draco disse enlaçando Ginevra pela cintura, decidido a impedi-la de fugir desta vez.

- Solte-me.

- Não.

- Gritarei!

- Duvido. – No instante seguinte Ginevra estava abrindo a boca para gritar. Porém, antes que conseguisse soltar qualquer som que fosse, Draco lhe beijou. Um beijo diferente do primeiro. Ao invés de um beijo delicado e paciente, os dois se beijavam avassaladoramente, como se tivessem que recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Nenhum dos dois pensavam que aquilo poderia estar errado ou que alguém poderia aparecer. Apenas que preciasavam um do outro mais do que nunca. Se beijaram por longos minutos. Quando se separaram sentaram no chão encostados em uma parede e ficaram apenas abraçados. Não precisavam dizer nada. Apenas estarem ali, juntos, sem nada que os impedisse já era o suficiente. Naquele momento, perceberam o quanto haviam sentido falta um do outro naquela semana. O quanto necessitavam dos braços, lábios, cheiro um do outro. Ficaram ali o resto da tarde até que Gina falou:

- Está ficando tarde, e ainda faltamos a todas as aulas da tarde.

- Pois eu nunca mais sairia daqui, se isso incluísse que você estivesse aqui ao meu lado.

- Eu também não, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não será possível.

- O que irá acontecer quando nos separarmos?

- Não sei, mais sei que gostei muito desta tarde.

- Gosto muito de ti Ginevra.

- Oras Malfoy, estás a dizer que gostas de uma Weasley?

- Ginevra, em primeiro lugar você não é qualquer Weasley, em segundo, não sabes o meu primeiro nome ou fazes isso para me irritar?

- Não quero perder o costume para não acontecer de chama-lo de "Meu Draquinho" na frente de todos.

- E por algum acaso sou seu Ginevra?

- Não sei, só se lhe agradar...

- Pois saibas, que me agradas ser seu, porém, só serei "Seu Draquinho" se você também for "Minha Ginevrazinha".

- E por que não Gininha?

- Simplesmente porque todos lhe chamam de Gininha. E eu não lhe chamarei assim. Afinal, sou o lindo, gostoso e inteligente Draco Malfoy.

- Já que é assim, Sr. Lindo, Gostoso e Inteligente Draco Malfoy, fico como Ginevrazinha para ti.

- "Minha Ginevrazinha", gostei.

- Bom, acho que precisamos ir.

- Sim também acho, mais nos encontraremos de novo certo?

- Certo, mas precisaremos esperar um pouco, pois esta semana tenho reunião de monitores.

- Ok, nos falamos.

- Bem, então tchau, Draco.

- Até Ginevra.

Gina seguiu para o salão principal. Estava morta de fome. Enquanto isso Draco seguiu para seu dormitório. Lá, tomou um banho e também desceu para jantar. Aquela tarde havia sido especial. Tanto para o Malfoy, tanto para a Weasley.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando na mesa da grifinória, Gina tentou desfarçar ao máximo sua cara de leveza e alegria, porém de nada adiantou. A primeira a reparar foi Hermione, que sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Hoje não é domingo e o tempo está péssimo. Então qual seria o motivo para tua fome, Gi?

- Bom considerando que eu não tomei café nem almocei, acho até que estou com pouca fome.

- Realmente Gina, não tens comido quase nada nos últimos dias. Porém hoje estás com fome, e seu humor também está bem melhor, o que aconteceu, Gi? – insistiu Miome.

- Nada, Mi, estou apenas um pouco mais acesa, sei lá. – disse Gina colocando um pedaço de frango na boca.

- Sei. Já que é assim... Onde estivestes a tarde toda Gi? Não fostes a nenhuma aula da tarde. Todos ficamos preocupados.

- Estava muito cansada e acabei cochilando na biblioteca. Quando acordei, já estava tarde e aproveitei para acabar os deveres. Bom agora preciso ir. Minha reunião com os monitores começa daqui a pouco. Tchau para todos.

- Tchau, Gi. – disseram Rony, Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo estranhando a cordialidade da menina.

Gina foi para a reunião. Quando voltou para seu dormitório, viu uma coruja em sua janela. Pegou o bihete que ela trazia, em seguida viu-a voar rumo a escuridão. Abriu o envelope e leu:

"Durma bem.

D.M."

Ginevra jogou-se na cama agradecendo por ter tido a brilhante idéia de ir até a torre leste. Aquela tinha sido a melhor tarde de sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O dia seguinte transcorreu normalmente na medida do possível para os dois. Gina tentou voltar ao seu humor costumeiro para não deixar todos muito desconfiados, o que realizou com mais sucesso do que no dia anterior. Draco dispensou seu guarda-costas brutamontes e passou o dia estudando e pensando em seus "sentimentos" que ele, apesar de não entender ainda, percibia o quanto lhe fazia bem estar perto dela. No final do segundo dia sem se falarem, estavam os dois cheios de dúvidas e medos. Draco não se aguentando mais de dúvidas mandou uma coruja para Ginevra dizendo:

"Precisamos conversar. No lugar de sempre após o jantar.

D.M."

Ginevra após receber o bilhete agradeceu por ele ter feito aquilo antes dela. Estava prestes a lhe mandar uma coruja mais preferiu espera mais um pouco. Tinha dúvidas. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu comer nada naquela noite. Lançavam olhares discretos um ao outro e após enrolarem a comida durante um tempo se dirigiram para a torre leste. Draco chegou primeiro pois pegou um atalho. Queria ter tempo para refletir. Sentou-se no chão e esperou. Quando Ginevra chegou observou-a sentar-se a sua frente e lhe lançar um olhar interrogatório. Ficaram se fitando durante algum tempo até que ele falou.

- O que está acontecendo entre nós?

- Esperava que você me respondesse.

- Não sei como se sente, mas eu não consigo pensar em mais nada além da tarde que passamos aqui.

- Eu também não. Achas que estamos agindo errado?

- Errado Ginevra? Não gostastes do que aconteceu aqui?

- Claro que gosti de passar a tarde contigo Draco mas, al coisas não são tão simples.

- Não me interessa os outros Ginevra, o que me importa que não consigo lhe tirar da cabeça. Gosto de ti. – falou Draco passando o braço pela cintura de Gina e segurando seu queixo com a outra mão.

- Também gosto de estar com ti Malfoy. Mais não podemos continuar fingindo que não há nada de errado pois há. Não é muito natural, pelo menos para mim e minha família, ficar aos beijos com um Malfoy e se encontrar as escondidas com ele.

- Então o que propões?

- Não sei, preciso pensar. Acho que tudo isto está muito confuso. Acho que estou agindo por impulso, e você também. Estamos nos enganando e machucando. Não quero me machucar Malfoy.

- Não acredito que disses isso Ginevra. Porque nãopodemos tentar? O qe há de tão ruim assim?

- Nada Malfoy. Só acho que pessoas não mudam assim de uma hora para outra.

- O que queres dizer Ginevra?

- Nada Malfoy, apenas que não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo?

- Então acho melhor você saber. Afinal, pessoas não mudam de uma ora para outra. Boa noite, Ginevra.

- Boa noite Malfoy.

Ginevra foi para seu dormitório. Chegando lá, se jogou na cama com a mesma roupa que estava. Se sentia exausta. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Falou de mais e agora não sabia o que fazer.

- Foi melhor assim. Não entendo como pude me iludir tanto. Afinal, ele nunca vai deixar de ser um Malfoy. Nunca. E eu nunca deixarei de ser quem eu sou. Uma Weasley.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco viu Ginevra se distanciar. Não podia acreditar naquilo. O que estava acontecendo! Porque sentia aquele vazio dentro de sí? Tinha vontade de correr atrás dela e se desculpar. Não queria magoá-la. Queria apenas te-la em seus braços. Poder sentir o seu cheiro, passar sua mão pelos seus cabelos. Beijar seus lábios doces. Porém conteve-se. Viu-a indo embora e não fez nada. Não entendia. Achou melhor ir dormir. Estava triste, vazio. Sentia sua falta mais do que nunca.

Fim do 5° Capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 – Recomeço

Gina acordou séria. Estava disposta a esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas e era isso que faria. Esquecê-lo. Tomou um banho e desceu para o café. Todos estranharam a volta de seu mau humor, já que nos últimos dias ela tinha estado alegre, duvidosa, distraída, tudo, menos de mau humor. Parecia triste e aparentava estar doente. Não comeu e foi em seguida para aula ignorando as preocupações dos amigos. Passou o dia todo calada e quando lhe perguntavam algo respondia com monossílabos e o mais seca possível.

Evitou ao máximo falar com todos. Porém, na hora do jantar, com o olhar perdido, acabou fitando a mesa da sonserina. E então o viu. Pela primeira vez desde a torre. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não queria vê-lo. Não queria encará-lo. Sabia que cedo ou tarde isto aconteceria, mais não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Seus olhares se encontraram. Ele parecia ler seus pensamentos. Estava com um olhar triste e distante. Gina não agüentando mais conter as lágrimas saiu correndo do salão principal. E quando se deu conta estava no único lugar que não queria estar: A torre leste. Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali. Suas pernas a haviam levado. Sabia que não o encontraria ali. Mas gostava daquele lugar.Mais do que qualquer outro. Sentou-se próximo a janela e olhou em volta. Lembranças lhe vieram à mente. Boas e ruins, porém lembranças. Derramou mais lágrimas até que sentiu aqueles olhos pousados em si. Sabia que ele a observava mas não queria olhá-lo. Não queria ter que encará-lo. Sentiu-o se aproximar, sentar em sua frente e a abraçar. Aquele abraço que só ele lhe sabia dar. Cessou as lágrimas, sua respiração voltou ao normal. Tinha que ser forte, precisava resistir. Sentia ele tão próximo de si. Suas mão acariciando seu cabelo. O seu cheiro ali tão perto. Queria que ele nunca a soltasse. Porém outra parte de si queria se soltar dele e ir embora. Sabia que aquilo não podia dar em nada. Mas, enquanto estava envolta em seus pensamentos, Draco a soltou. Ergueu a cabeça de Ginevra pelo queixo e olhou-a nos olhos. Ficaram se olhando algum tempo até que ele se levantou, erguendo-a também. Os dois de pé, ele lhe deu um beijo delicado nos lábios e foi embora. Gina acompanhou-o com os olhos confusa, e em seguida foi para seu dormitório.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana transcorreu sem os dois se falarem. Ginevra não parava de pensar na noite em que se encontraram pela última vez na torre. Estava fria e mais fechada do que nunca. As lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos naturalmente. Não se dava o direito de sentir saudades de Malfoy, porém, lá no fundo, sabia que isto era inevitável e seu coração já se desesperava com aquele sentimento. A aproximação das provas deixava todos mais atentos e preocupados, fazendo com que a biblioteca lotasse e o castelo ficasse silencioso. Gina, que em outros tempos estudava na biblioteca, passou a estudar em seu dormitório; primeiro, pelo grande número de alunos que se encontravam na biblioteca e segundo, para evitar a todo custo ter que responder aos infindáveis interrogatórios, que agora se tornavam constantes e quase que diários. Com tantos trabalhos nem percebeu o tempo passar e sentiu-se aliviada por ter tanto o que fazer e tão pouco tempo para pensar em Draco. Sentia sua falta, era verdade, mas fazia de tudo para não pensar nele ou ao menos fingir que não pensava.

Novembro chegou trazendo um outono com ventos mais uivantes e secos, de cortar a pele de qualquer trasgo. Certa noite em seu dormitório, estava a tentando estudar poções quando seu olhar se voltou para o escuro céu sem estrelas. Um imenso vazio tomou conta de si e, pela primeira vez em algumas semanas, sentiu uma intensa vontade de poder se aconchegar nos braços de Draco. Sabia que seu desejo, no momento, era quase que impossível, porém também sabia que, aquele era o único lugar que se sentia protegida de tudo e de todos. Pensou em lhe escrever um bilhete, mas desistiu. Não teria coragem e nem o que dizer depois de tanto tempo sem se falarem. E além do mais, depois de tanto tempo, acreditava que finalmente poderia conseguir esquecer o loiro. Seu coração não dizia o mesmo. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltava um pouco até a hora do jantar e como não conseguia estudar resolveu sair um pouco do castelo. Quando passou pelo salão da Grifinória não pôde deixar de notar alguns olhares de desconfiança de Rony, Harry e Hermione, porém fingiu não os ver. Ultimamente, a melhor saída que encontrava para não responde-los era ignorá-los. Saiu do castelo e sentiu o vento gelado em sua pele. O céu estava escuro e era uma noite sem estrelas. Resolveu não ir muito longe por causa do frio e andou até o lago. Sentou-se na beirada e ficou a olhar para o céu. Não se deu conta que um loiro se aproximava e sentava-se ao seu lado, olhando-a tristemente. Virou-se, sentindo alguém a fitando e seus olhos se encontraram. Viu os olhos cinzentos dele a observa-la. Neles só havia tristeza. Tentou entender o que eles queriam lhe dizer, mas nada mais conseguiu extrair deles. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraça-lo e chorar, porém ele falou antes.

- Senti sua falta ruiva. Vi você saindo do castelo e quando me dei conta estava sentado ao seu lado. Minha presença te incomoda?

- Não. Sua presença me faz sentir uma enorme vontade de te abraçar e chorar.

- Então acho que podemos resolver isso. – Disse Draco se aproximando de Ginevra e lhe envolvendo pelos ombros em um abraço calmo e aconchegante. A garota começou a chorar dolorosamente como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração. Draco olhou-a preocupado e sem solta-la, falou.

- O que foi ruiva? Algo lhe dói ou machuca?

- Não...não – disse Ginevra entre soluços – apenas me abrace. – Draco fez o que a ruiva pediu, porém com mais força, como se pudesse tomar toda a tristeza dela para si. Gina sentiu seu coração aliviar e sua respiração voltou ao normal. As lágrimas cessaram e Draco olhou-a com um sorriso carinhoso, secando-lhe as lágrimas. Ficou a admirar-lhe a face que se encontrava muito vermelha, principalmente a ponta do nariz. Viu-a sorrir e se aconchegar em seu braço como há muito desejou que ela fizesse. Ficou a brincar com seus cachos ruivos e desejou que aquele momento nunca acabasse. De repente, Ginevra virou-se para ele.

- Está tarde. Preciso voltar para o castelo, senão acabarei perdendo o jantar.

- Realmente acho que não precisamos jantar em grandes mesas a metros de distância com um monte de gente nos olhando. Tenho algo melhor em mente. Venha comigo.

- Para onde vamos, Draco?

- Você verá. – Disse o rapaz, puxando Gina em um andar rápido, quase correndo. Entraram no castelo e correram até o 4° andar. Ginevra viu Draco parar em frente a duas estátuas de serpentes e viu-o dizer uma senha. Em seguida entraram em um corredor comprido e cheio de portas nas duas paredes. Seguiram até o final do corredor e entraram na última porta. Ginevra viu uma sala iluminada apenas por velas, muito simples e aconchegante. Uma lareira estava acesa e em frente a ela um sofá com almofadas muito atrativas. Em outro canto da sala viu uma mesa não muito grande com um castiçal e duas tigelas. Draco fechou a porta e tirou o casaco da ruiva e em seguida o seu. Gina o olhou com cara de surpresa e interrogação, e também um sorriso de uma menininha recebendo algo que queria muito. Ele lhe levou até uma das cadeiras e a fez sentar. Jantaram e em seguida sentaram-se no sofá em frente ao fogo. Até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo o que ruiva?

- Por ter me encontrado esta noite, por ter me consolado, por este jantar e por este momento maravilhoso Draco.

- Eu faria tudo isso de novo e de novo e de novo, e mais quantas vezes fosse necessário para ver este seu sorriso. – Falou Draco abraçando Ginevra enquanto ela se aconchegava em seu colo.

- Desculpe-me por aquela noite Draco, eu não sabia o que sentia e...

- Não Ginevra. Desculpe-me você. Fui rude e grosso sem motivo. Agora não importa mais se estamos ou não fazendo a coisa certa. Percebi, somente no momento que te beijei há algumas semanas na torre, que não consigo mais viver sem ti. Não me interessa mais se é certo ou errado. O que importa é que gosto de ti, ruiva e farei o que for necessário para lhe mostrar que quero muito estar contigo. Quero ser o motivo dos seus sorrisos e quero também poder presenciá-los. Quero estar ao seu lado quando você estiver triste e com raiva. E quero tudo isso, ruiva, porque te amo. Não sabia que podia ter este sentimento dentro do meu coração frio. Mas você o aqueceu, ruiva. E me fez perceber que a vida pode ser muito mais que apenas dinheiro, orgulho e mimos. A vida pode ser bem melhor quando há amor.

- Também quero descobrir este sentimento, Draco. Não sei o que sinto, só sei que me sinto segura contigo. Quero te pedir paciência para que eu possa, aos poucos, me entender. E peço sua ajuda nisso também.

- Pois saiba que pode contar comigo, ruivinha. – Disse Draco dando um selinho em Gina antes de olhar para o relógio. – Já está tarde. Acho melhor irmos dormir.

- Infelizmente tenho que concordar. Boa noite, Draco. – Falou Ginevra passando os braços no pescoço de Draco.

- Boa noite, ruiva. – Falou o loiro e dando um beijo em Ginevra. Em seguida viu-a sair da sala, apagou algumas velas que ainda estavam acesas e também foi para seu dormitório.

**Nota da Besta- Reader**: Oie! A Fic está boa, muito muito boa e tinha poucos errinhooossss êêêÊêêÊ Continua assim e manda logo o outro capituloooo! Beijocas da tia Manu Black :P


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 – O Pesadelo Começa

Provas. A palavra proibida. Nem um estudante queria admitir mais estavam cada vez mais próximas. Todos estavam nervosos e faziam revisões de última hora. Em 2 horas começaria a semana mais odiada pelos alunos. O salão principal na hora do café estava silêncioso. Ouvia-se apenas o barulho de livros e folhas sendo lidos as pressas e de penas riscando anotações de última hora. Ginevra entrou no salão e antes mesmo de olhar para sua mesa o procurou. Encontrou-o tomando café lendo um livro. Era impressionante como ele ficava terrivelmente mais bonito quando estava concentrado. Porém, e Ginevra considerou aquilo quase como transmissão de pensamento, Draco levantou o olhar e viu-a. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela o viu sorrir. Seguiu para sua mesa sem tirar os olhos dele, e o viu voltar a atenção pra o livro ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Comeu um pouco alternando a concentração em estudar para a primeira prova, olhar pra ele e lembrar da noite anterior. Tudo tinha sido tão mágico que ela ainda não acreditava em suas lembranças. Viu-o sair do salão e conteve a louca vontade dentro de sí de segui-lo. Pelo menos por um tempo. Depois de um tempo saiu também do salão e não o vendo em lugar algum rumou para a torre norte onde seria sua primeira prova. Chegou com uma hora de antecedencia e aproveitou para revisar a matéria. Estava se encaminhando para um canto mais perto da sala quando sentiu ser puxada para dentro de uma sala. Quis grotar, porém uma mão tampava-lhe a boca. Ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando e a mão largou sua boca. A sala estava escura e não conseguia ver nada chamou por alguém, mais nada aconteceu. Tentou apalpar as paredes para ver se achava a maçaneta da porta porém não encontrou parede alguma. Gritou durante um tempo e percebeu que de nada adiantaria continuar gritando. Precisava pensar. Tirou sua varinha do bolso tentando não se desesperar.

- Lumus.- disse – Calma Ginevra não fique nervosa. Há de ter uma parede em algum lugar. – A luz que sua varinha emitia era fraca e servia apenas para iluminar dois palmos a sua frente. Vi-a apenas um chão de pedra. Não encontrava paredes e não tinha certeza se ainda estava na mesma sala. Não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava andando até que suas pernas cederam de cansaço. Sentiu-se cair no chão frio e duro e suas forças se esvairem de seu corpo. Tentou se levantar porém não conseguiu. Sentiu sua cabeça bater no chão duro e perdeu a consciência.

dgdgdgdgdg

**N/A** – Gentem! Foi mal pela demora e por esse cap pequenininho, mais é pq me dei conta de que em 6 caps de fic nunca tinha feito uma N/A se quer. Então decidi fazer um cap pequeno para compensar na N/A, ok? Bom vamos ao q interessa!

Quero começar pelo descuido de nunca ter feito uma N/A nessa fic. Desculpe a todos!

Seguindo para os agradecimentos:

**Agradecimentos gerais** – Obrigadu a todos q tiveram e estão tendu a paciência de esperar eu escrever os caps. Sei que as vezes demoro (quase sempre. Hihhihi) mais bloqueio a gente naun prevê naun é mermo?

**Miaka-ELA** – Muy obrigada por todas as suas sensasíonais reviews. Obrigadu por acompanha esta minha fic e pela paciência de esperar essa lerdeza aqui escrever!

**Line Malfoy** – Obrigadu por ao menos ter curiosidade de ler esta merda e porcaria de fic q eu to escrevendo. Quase desisti dela mais reviews sempre animam umpouquinho o meu animo e o seu contou muito! Vlw mermo!

**Wicked-Aleena – **Desculpa pela demora! E muy obrigadu pela paciência. Vo tentar ser um pouqinho mais rápida, tá?

**Evil Ari – **Muito obrigadu mesmo pela review! E se ti fiz chorar, bom,... espero que tenha sido bom chorar pois eu também choro MUITO quando to lendu e escrevendu fics! E é muito bom se emocionar lendu, eu AMU! E vou tentar ser um pouco mais realista com o Draco também (confesso q tb achei ele umpouco over de fofura, mais num resisti, é meu ponto fraco e ele sabe disso! Hihihi).

Agradecimentos muy, very, D+ de especiais:

**Lanuxa – **Nunca me esqueciria de vc né miguxa! Precisei até fazer um item especial só pras minhas miguxinhas do peito, irmãs camaradas... hihihi. Bom o q posso dizer? Muy obrigadu amiga, por me aturar nos momentos de deprê, greve, bloqueios, etc em que eu ocupei o seu tempinho! Me perdoa tá?... Lanuxa te lovu muy tá? Vc é uma grande amiga, irmã, mãe, conselheira, aturadora, e tudo mais q vc tem direito! Hihi:-D

**Manu Black - ** Minha beta querida! Que atura todos os meus errinhos! Foi mal por naun te mandar este cap pra vc betar mais é q eu tava com mó pressinha e acabei num esperando... perdoa eu tá? Bigadu por aturar esta moça chata aqui q ameaça abandonar a fic e tudo e por me aturar nos momentos de deprê e tédio total! Amiga vlw por tudo!

Propaganda da Tia Babi ("tia" uma ova!)

**Miaka-ELA – **Rosa Negra; Confissões; Vida Conturbada; Caia na Real

**Line Malfoy – **Inevitável; Antes que Termine o Dia; Leis de Atração

**Wicked-Aleena – **Inesperadamente; Amor! Larga a Cerveja!; Missing; Assaltando a Cozinha

**Lanuxa – **Amor sem Barreiras

**Manu Black – **Unidos pela Morte; Sem Regras para Amar; A Mediadora; Redenção Tardia; Além da Mágoa; A Bela e a Fera; Tourniquet; Como Perder Um Homem em 10 Dias; Eu te Odeio, mas Eu te Amo; Legalmente Ruiva; Fica Comigo

Gente, muy obrigada pela paciência e continuem lendu "Gestos Falam Mais do que Palavras"!

Ah sim, e como uma boa e loka autora please ME MANDEM REVIEWS! MUITAS REVIEWS! QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS MAIS FELIZ FICO E MENOS BLOQUEIO TENHU E MAIS RÁPIDO EU PUBLICO! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 – A busca

Draco acordou cedo. Tomou banho, pegou seus livros e foi tomar café. Quando chegou no salão principal se deu conta do quanto ainda estava cedo. Sentou-se a mesa da Sonserina vazia e procurou em vão a ruiva. Sabia que ela ainda não acordara. Começou a tomar seu café tranquilamente e se sentindo particularmente ansioso em ve-la. Dali a algumas horas começariam as rpovas dos dois e ele sabia muito bem sua ruiva não lhe daria a menor atenção. Pegou seu livro de Poções e começou a estudar para a primeira prova. Não que precisasse mais uma revisão não lhe faria mal algum. Viu o salão começar a encher com alunos silênciosos e aflitos com a chegada das tão "temidas" provas. Até que a viu. Estava mais linda que nunca. Viu-a entrar no salão e lhe procurar com uma interrogação nos olhos. Até que seus olhares se encontraram e ele sorriu. Viu Ginevra se sentar inquieta e desajeitadamente. Não parava de olhá-lo. E ele também se controlava para prestar atenção em seu próprio café. Até que não conseguindo mais comer nada e nem estudar com todas aquelas pessoas falando ao seu redor, saiu do salão e rumou para a sala de poções. Lá ao menos teria silêncio para repassar a matéria antes da prova. Encontrou, como já era esperado, a sala ainda vazia. Sentou-se em sua cadeira costumeira e se concentrou em uma poção específicamente mais complicada e seus efeitos se preparada erradamente. Ouviu um grito. Se levantou assustado e olhou em volta. Estava sozinho na sala. Saiu para o corredor que também se encontrava deserto. Mais tinha certeza que havia ouvido alguém gritando. Seu coração estava apertado. Não soube dizer o porque então tentou tranquilizar-se e acalmar a respiração. Voltou para a sala, sentou-se ainda alerta e em seguida viu o professor chegar acompanhado de alguns alunos. O exame iria começar. Tirou momentaneamente o ocorrido de sua mente ainda com o coração aflito.

­­­­xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginevra acordou assustada e suando frio. Olhou em volta de sí e percebeu, com grande espanto, que estava sentada em frente a sala onde faria prova. Sentiu o caderno escorregar de seu colo e cair no chão. Havia sonhado com a tal sala e com a mão? Não sabia dizer. Viu os alunos chegando para o exame e entrou na sala ainda um pouco agitada. Fez seu exame correndo e assim que saiu mandou uma coruja para Draco:

"_Draco,_

_Encontre-me antes do almoço átras do campo de quadribol no salgeuiro. Vá depressa, algo errado está acontecendo. Nos falamos lá._

_Com amor, _

_Ginevra"_

Quando acabou de despachar a coruja saiu correndo em direção aos jardins esperando que Draco recebesse logo a carta.

­­­­xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco acabou seu exame e começou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal pensando no ocorrido. Não sabia o porque de estar tão aflito mais sabia que algo estava errado. Até que seus pensamentos foram surpreendidos por uma coruja que trazia um bilhete. Assim que o abriu reconheceu a caligrafia: era de Ginevra. Leu o bilhete rapidamente e quando acabou o destruiu com a própria varinha e saiu correndo em direção ao salgueiro lutador.

­­­­xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginevra chegou ao salgueiro e não viu nenhum sinal de Draco. Seu coração estava apertado e cheio de angústia. Não havia sonhado. A sala e a mão eram reais, ela sabia que eram. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore próxima e esperou por Draco. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu alguns passos nas folhas secas e virou-se. Porém não teve tempo de ver quem se aproximara. Sentiu ser atingida por algum feitiço e caiu desacordada.

­­­­xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco saiu do castelo e ainda correndo se aproximou do salgueiro lutador. Não ivu Ginevra e decidiu procurá-la ali por perto. Deu a volta no salgueiro se aproximando de umas outras árvores que tinham ali perto. Quando estava bem perto de uma particulamente grande viu um vulto sair correndo de trás dela e puxou a varinha. Não conseguiu indentificar o que era mais sabia que algo estava errado. Chamou por Ginevra e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo mais achava estranho demais sua ruiva te-lo chamado ali com tanta pressa e não ter ido. Sabia que nada impedia a ruiva de fazer o que queria. Só tinha uma resposta: Ginevra não vinha não porque não queria e sim porque não podia. Será que aquele vulto tinha algo haver com isso? Tinha que ter. Estava próximo demais e num lugar nem um pouco provável para um passeio. Voltou para o castelo e mandou uma coruja para Ginevra. Esperou até a noite e nenhuma respoesta obteve e nem mesmo viu mais a ruiva. Não jantou e já estava se desesperando. Estava andando por um corredor que levava a sala precisa onde haviam se encontrado na noite anterior quando é puchado para uma sala abandonada. Quando consegue se desvencilhar da pessoa se asussta com quem ve.

-Grange! O que pensa que estás fazendo!

-Malfoy, não pense que pode me enganar. Sei que sabes algo sobre o sumiço de Gina e sei também que vocês andavam se encontrando as escondidas. Ia convensar hoje com Gina sobre isso depois da aula mais não a vejo desde a primeira prova. Não sei o que fez com ela mais acho melhor dizer logo antes que eu lhe jogue uma maldição!

-O que lhe faz pensar que eu sei algo?

-Não se faça de sonso Malofy. Vocês estavam saindo juntos a meses. Deve saber alguma coisa!

-E porque eu lhe diria se soubesse?

-Porque se não disser Malfoy, conto tudo sobre o romancizinho de vocês para todo o colégio! Trate de falar logo antes que eu ti azare!

-Ok, ok! Estavam saindo sim. Mas Ginevra me mandou uma carta hoje me pedindo para eu lhe encontrar no salgueiro lutador antes do almoço. Estava preocupada com algo. Fui até lá e ela não apareceu. Lhe enviei uma coruja no lamoço e ainda não obtive resposta. Não sei onde está nem o que lhe aconteceu mais vou achá-la Granger. E você não vai me impedir! – disse Draco andando em direção a porta da sala.

-Espere Malfoy! Não pense que vai procurá-la sozinha. Vou contigo para garantir.

-Nem pensar Granger. Não vou fazer ser visto com você andando por aí! Não fará bem para...

-Cala a boca Malfoy e anda logo que é a vida da Gina que está correndo riscos e não a sua idolatrada reputação.

-Ok, ok não precisa ficar irritada! – disse Malfoy antes de sair da sala – vamos fazer assim. Não temos como sair de Hogwarts simplesmente então saíremos voando. Vou pegar minha vassoura e nos encontramos no slagueiro lutador em 15 minutos. Têm uma vassoura não têm?

-Não mais arranjo uma. Nos encontramos daqu ia pouco.

Cada um foi para seu dormitório o mais rápido que pode. Sabiam que não era hora para brigarem pois como Hermioni havia dito, a vida de Ginevra estava correndo riscos.

dgdgdgdgdg

**N/A – Gentem foi mal pela demora deste capítulo mias eu tava completamente sem inspiração e ainda teve o show da Pitty que foi M-A-RA-V-I-L-H-O-S-O com todas as letras e travessões... hihihi. Sei que isso naun é desculpa mais agora eu to de volta com tudas as idéias transbordando de novo então... aguardem!**

**Agradecimentos Gerais: Primeiro quero agradecer a todos que estão ou estavam acompanhando a fic pela paciência com essa autora má que demora "pacas" pra atualizar a fic! Muito obrigada emso pela paciência.**

**Manu Black – manu amiga! Muito obrigado pela paciência viu menina? E vamos nos encontrar mais no msn assim tá dificil né? **

**Lanuxa – Miguxa querida do meu coração! Aí vai mais um cap da sua amiga? Num fica triste comigo não pela demora, ok? E melhoras da gripe! Sara logo, ok?**

**Lou Malfoy – Nussa muito obrigadu por ler a fic e mil desculpas pela demora. Vo ser mais rapidinha agora, ok? Bom respondendo as suas perguntas(só as possíveis que naun vão estragar as surpresas que vem por aí): Bom sobre qm levou a Gina pra sala logo logo vcs vão saber por isso aguarde. Bom achu q ela desmaio de cansaõ mesmo. Já tava a muito tempo lá tentando sair... mais tem outros motivos também que logo vcs também vão saber. O Draco tava a estudando pro exame como eu pus no cap7 mesmo. Agora quanto ao n° de caps estou quase acabamdo a fic mesmo. Talvez mais uns 2 caps e uma epílogo. Ainda to decidindo mais vai ser mais ou menos isso.**

**Bom agora a propaganda não política obriatória da "Tia" Babi ( tia uma M):**

**Amor sem Barreiras – Lanuxa**

**One kiss from you/ além da vingança/ e tudo valeu a pena/ louco amor – Manu Black**

**Amnésia – Alyssha Malfoy**

**O que na verdade somos – Rafinha M. Potter**

**Bom é isso galera! Continuem lendu a fic e prometo que vo tentar ser mais rapidinha, ok?**

**Ah e é claro reviews nunca são demais né galera? E ainda ajudam a incentivar a imaginação desta autora boba aqui, ok? E agora aí vai a bomba... só publicarei o próximo capítulo se receber no mínimo 7 reviews por isso... tratem de me mandar reviews!**

**P.S – a fic tá sem beta pq quis andar mais rápido pra publicar mais no próximo cap Manu tá de volta!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 – A busca 2

Hermioni chegou ao salao comunal da grifinória e foi a rpocura de Harry. Ele precisava lhe emprestar a sua vassoura. Procurou por ele em todos os cantos e nada. Até que encontrou com Rony entrando na sala comunal e correu até ele.

-Rony onde está o Harry?

-Não sei estava procurando por ele. Não o vejo desde o almoço. Já procurei em todo o castelo.

-Droga, preciso falar com ele! Me faça um favor, mande uma coruja pra ele dizendo que eu... Já sei! Esquece Rony, tchau! – disse ela saindo correndo do salão comunal e se dirigindo para o salgueiro lutador.

Draco chegou no salgueiro. Faltavam cinco minutos para o tempo da Granger se esgotar. Depois de uns dois minutos esperando a viu chegar correndo com uma mochila nas costas.

-Nada de vassoura! – disse ela ofegante – e nada de Harry desde a hora do almoço. A última pessoa que o viu disse que ele estava indo em direção ao salgueiro lutador. Coincidência ou não, precismamos encontrá-lo.

-Precisamos de alguma pista por onde começar. Não sabemos nada apenas que a Ginevra e o Potter sumiram próximo ao salgueiro lutador no mesmo horário!

-É isso! Claro como não pensei nisso antes! Vamos! – disse Hermione procurando algo pelo chão.

-Você é louca ou o quê! O que você está procurando?

-Um galho grande o suficiente...

-Para que você quer um galho?

-Achei! Agora é só coloca-lo no lugar certo...- disse ela se aproximando do salgueiro e apertando um dos nós que os cipós da árvore davam com o galho. Imediatamente a árvore parou de se agitar e contorcer e uma passagem se abriu em suas raízes.

– O salgueiro lutador é uma passagem secreta que dá na casa dos gritos. É o punico lugar por onde eles poderiam ter sido levados já que nenhum sinal deles foi encontrado. Vamos! – disse ela puxando Draco para dentro da passagem. Após terem se enfiado por entre as raízes avistaram um túnel subterrêneo e em seguida ouviram a passagem se fechar e tudo ficou no breu.

-Lumus – ouviu-se a voz de Draco e em seguida uma leve luz saindo de sua varinha. Se entreolharam e seguiram em frente de quatro pelo corredor. Depois de uns 20 minutos de caminhada em silêncio Draco falou:

-Alguém mais sabe desse cmainho Granger?

-Não, apenas Harry, Rony, o professor Dumbledore e se eu não me engano o professor Snape. Era utilizado para o professor Lupin quando ele estudava em Hogwarts em suas noites de transformação em lobisomem. Depois disso foi disativado. – disse Hermione

-Onde vai dar este túnel?

-Na casa dos gritos. Devemos estar quase chegando. – disse Hemione. E na certa estavam. Depois de uma curva deram com uma porta. Hermioni se adiantou e a abriu com um "_alorromora" _e em seguida eles se encontravam em um quarto muito sujo, porém que davam sinais de ter sido recentemente utilizado. A lareira ainda emitia algum calor e comida fresca era encontrada em cima de uma mesa. Começaram aprocurar pistas por todos os cantos até que Hermione encontrou um bilhete. Sem abri-lo deu uma olhada no envelope que Draco logo reconheceu.

-Eu conheço este envelope. E está caligrafia é de...

-Lucius Malfoy – exclamou Hermione abrindo a carta e lendo-a em voz alta.

"_Parabéns Draco, você está seguindo muito bem as pistas. Se não me engano a sangue-ruin deve estar com você também. Bom vamos brincar um pouco. A sua querida Weasley está sob a proteção do Potter que em troca de eu não lhe entregar ao Lorde das Trevas a sequestroua meu mando. Ou pensaste Draco que eu veria o herdeiro dos Malfoy se envolver com uma Weasley e não ia fazer nada? Se pensou é sinal de que me conhecesbem menos do que eu esperava. Aguardo você e a Sangue-Ruin na Mansão Malfoy. E em hipótese alguma comente isto com alguém. Sejam discretos ou não sei se a pequena Weasley estará mais aqui quando chegarem._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Hermione acabou de ler a carta incrédula. Não acreditava que Harry pudesse ter planejado tudo aquilo. Custava acreditar que seus ciúmes por Gina tivesse chegado a tanto. Então se recordou de uma vez na Toca depois que o Sr e a Sra Weasley morreram que Harry e Hermione foram passar as férias lá...

_**Flashback**_

_Estava chovendo quando Ginevra chegou na Toca. Estava encharcada mais havia gostado do banho de chuva. Nada melhor para relaxar. Entrou na cozinha e pegou m copo de suco. Sentou-se e começou a torcer seus cabelos que não parvam de pingar. Foi quando viu Harry entrando na cozinha._

_-Olá Harry. Tudo bom? Não sabia que já tinhas chegado._

_-Olá Gina, onde estavas?_

_-Fui fazer compras no beco diagonal para mim a para os meus irmãos. Nosso material de Hogwarts._

_-Sozinha?_

_-Claro! Mais que pergunta Harry com quem haveria de ir?_

_-Não sei... Podia ter chamado a Hermione._

_-Não quis encomoda-la. Foram compras rápidas. Só que acabei encontrando com uma amigo de Hogwarts e acabamos por indo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. E depois enquanto vinha pra casa peguei este temporal. Mas foi bom, pelo menos me diverti e dei alumas risadas. – disse Gina se levantando e recolhendo as compras que havia feito. _

– _Com licença Harry, vou me trocar para o jantar. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. Disse ela já se retirando da cozinha quando Harry a segurou pelo braço com força:_

_-Da próxima vez que sair chama-me que irei contigo._

_-Não será preciso Harry sei me cuidar – disse Gina agora séria – e solta-me que estás me machucando. – disse se desvencilhando de harry e saindo da cozinha._

_Hermione assistiu tudo isso da porta. Nunca tinha visto Harry daquele jeito. Sabia que a algum tempo que Harry vinha se interessando por Ginevra apesar da menina não se interessar mais por ele. Só não sabia que Harry estava assim tão apaixonado por Gina..._

**_Final do Flashback_**

Suas lembranças foram interrompidas por Draco que agora arremessava uma cadeira em direção a parede.

-Não adianta arremessar cadeiras Malfoy. Isso não trará Gina de volta. Precisamos pensar.

-Você não intende. Não há o que fazer. Não vou arriscar a vida de Ginevra novamente. Vamos fazer uma troca. Precisamos de algo que Lucius queira. E eu já sei o que ele irá pedir.

-E o que é?

-Ele não irá comprir a palavra com o Potter. Irá entrgá-lo assim que a troca for feita. Assim que ele estiver com o que quer, entrgará o Potter ao Lorde.

-Mais o que o seu pai quer em volta? O que vamos lhe dar para ele libertar a Gina?

-Ele terá a minha palavra. – disse Draco mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione.

-Palavra para o quê?

-A minha palavra de que não me envolverei mais com Ginevra e de que quando acabar Hogwarts me tornarei um comensal como ele.

-Tem que ter outro jeito.

-Não há! Mais não importa. Vamos para a Mansão. Não temos escolha. Assim que eu fizer a troca, tire Ginevra de lá. Não poderei mais ajudá-la depois disso. – Disse Draco saindo do quarto e indo em direção aporta da casa. Sua cabeça sabia o que fazer mais seu coração estava amargurado. Aquela seria a última vez que veria Ginevra.

dgdgdgdgdg

**N/A – espero que tenham gostado desse cap. fui mais rápida desta vez! Me deu uma baita inspiração e saí escrevendo feito uma louca. Esperem o próximo cap! está cheio de ação e muy, mais muy triste!**

**Trecho do próximo capítulo:**

_Draco olhou para Ginevra. Ela estava viva e nada mais impediria o amor deles. Foi em sua direção e segurou em sua mão no mesmo momento em que ouviu alguém gritar em sua direção._

_-Avada Kedrava! _

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 – A Mansão

Saíram da casa dos gritos e ainda era madrugada. Uma leve neblina caía por toda Hogsmead. Um frio agradável anunciava que logo a neve começaria a cair. Começaram a subir para a parte alta do povoado. A rua era silênciosa e um tanto sombria. Passaram da parte comercial de Hogsmead e entraram na parte residêncial. Draco parou e olhou uma sombria mansão no alto do morro. Deu um leve suspiro e olhou para Hermione.

-Diga a Ginevra que... Esquece, não diga nada. Vai ser melhor assim.

-Do que está falando Malfoy?

-Nada. Apenas esqueça! – disse ele recomeçando a caminhada e começando a subir o morro.

Era uma subida cansativa e ficava claro que a Mansão não costumava receber muitas visitas. Chegaram a um portão onde um elfo os aguardava. O elfo olhou para Draco e abriu o portão. Hermione entrou e em seguida Draco que virou-se pro elfo.

-Obrigado, Judih. Onde podemos encontrar o sr. Mafoy?

-O amo os aguarda na biblioteca da torre sr. Draco.

-Obrigado Judih. – disse Draco o mais docemente que conseguiu e entrou na Mansão seguido por Hermione.

-Chegou a hora Malfoy.

-Não precisas me lembrar Granger. Já é tortura o bastante saber disso.

-Não vais disistir na hora não é Malfoy?

-Porque desistiria? Saírei perdendo das duas formas.

-Por isso mesmo...

-Boa noite.

Uma voz já conhecida os cumprimentava. Acabavam de entrar na sala da Mansão. Uma sala ricamente decorada com móveis antigos e madeira detalhadamente trabalhada. A sala como o resto da casa era escura e úmida lembrando muito uma masmorra. Todas as janelas permaneciam fechadas com cortinas pesadas que caíam friamente. Uma lareira estava acesa num canto onde sofás muito velhos formavam um canto que antes poderiria ser considerado "acolhedor". Em um dos sofás sentado com a varinha em punho se encontrava Harry Potter.

-O que fás aqui Potter? Não já estragou o dia o suficiente? Precisa ainda nos importunar com sua presença! – disse Draco quase pulando no pescoço de Harry Potter, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

-Harry! Porque fez isso! – falou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos extremente desconfortável.

-Ora Hermione! O que você queria! Que eu ficasse vendo esse aí usar e enganar a Ginny na frente de todo mundo e ficar calado! Não! EU precisava fazer algo. E eu fiz! Agora nada mais acontecerá a Ginny! Ela se verá livre desta cobra e tudo isso graças a mim! Ela irá me agradecer o resto de sua vida!

-Harry alguma vez passou pela sua cabeça que a Ginny pudesse GOSTAR do Draco! – disse Hermione sem acreditar nas próprias palavras. Nunca poderia imaginar que Harry fosse tão egocentrico e tão cínico. Agora ela começava a entender o que Ginny via no Malfoy. Pelo menos ele era sincero. Não enganava e nem emntia para agradar as pessoas. Podia ser grosso mais ao menos nunca daria uma facada pelas costas. Ou será que daria?

-Potter não vim aqui, que por sinal também é a minha casa, para focar ouvindo insultos seus. Se me der licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver. – disse Draco virando-se e começando a subir uma longa escada de mármore. Ao chegar ao topo, virou-se para Hermione.

-Você vem Granger? Não faço questão da sua presença mais acho que ao menos comigo não vais correr o risco de ser apunhalada pelas costas. – disse enquanto via Hermione ficar vermelha de raiva mais mesmo contrariada segui-lo.

Andaram por um longo corredor cheio de quadros que Hermione imaginava serem integrantes da família Malfoy. Ao final do lono corredor subiram uma escada em carácol e depois de uns 10 minutos de subida avistaram uma porta de metal. Draco parou e virou-se para Hermione.

-Por favor, não deixe que Ginevra se iluda com o Potter. A coisas que ninguém imagina sobre o santinho do Potter que fariam até o Lorde das Trevas ficar de cabelo em pé. Se não acreditar em mim, procure o professor Snape, ele poderá lhe informar o que sabe. Proteja Ginevra. Eu não poderei mais faze-lo. – disse ele abrindo a porta antes que Hermione o interrogasse. Entraram em uma sala que, a princípio, seria igual a todas as outras por onde passaram com apenas uma exceção: ao invés de móveis a sala era decorada com estantes e estantes repletas de livros. Em um segundo andar da biblioteca que vazava para o primeiro podia-se ver três escrivaninhas, dois sofás e uma lareira que no momento se encontrava apagada. E só. O resto era livro. Hermione olhava pras estantes como se visse ouro. Ali se encontravam manuscritos que diviam ter séculos e séculos. Raridades que ela agora podia ver de perto. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente por uma voz arrastada e fria que a fez voltar seus pensamentos para o motivo de estar ali.

-Boa noite sra. Granger. Acho eu que nunca havia visto uma biblioteca como está, estou errado? Porém sinto lhe informar que estes livros que aqui se encontram não podem ser tocados por trouxas, muito menos por sangue-ruins como você. Então por favor, não encoste em nada. – disse Lúcius Malfoy com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Virou-se para Draco e soriu mais satisfeitamente do que antes.

-Meu filho! Que saudades. Então veio finalmente visitar seu velho pai? – riu friamente muito divertido com aquela situação – ou será que veio dar uma de herói e salvar a princesa dos cabelos de fogo? Bom sinto muito lhe informar mais ela não sairá daqui por enquanto.

-Lúcius! Como consegue ser tão falso e cínico! – explodiu Hermione sem mais aguentar.

-Cale a boca Granger se quer salvar a própria vida! – gritou Draco que atpe agora não tinha dado uma única palavra na presença do pai. Hermione assustou-se com as palavras de Draco. Não entendia porque ele não falava nada.

-Sábias palavras meu filho, sábias palavras. Porém acho quenpalavras não adiantaram muito nem emso varinhas. Accio varinhas! – disse recolhendo a varinha dos dois. – Agora, vamos aos negócios! – disse alegremente.

Sentou-se em um confortável sofá e olhou para um elfo que entrava na biblioteca por uma portinha em frente pela qual Draco e Hermione haviam entrado.

-O que quer ser desprezível!

-Trouxe sua bebida, meu amo. – falou o elfo baixinho.

-Então o que está esperando! Sirva-me! – disse Lúcius ralhando com o elfo – agora saia daqui!

Deu um pequeno gole em sua bebida e olhou para os outros dois.

-Sentem-se – disse de modo a tentar parecer convidativo – Bom Draco, acho que não preciso perder meu precioso tempo lhe dizendo o que quero em troca da vida da Weasley pobretona certo?

-Não a chame assim. – falou Draco encarando pela primeira vez o pai nos olhos.

-Ah não? Então como que prefere que eu a chame? Weasley Imunda que veste roupas de milésima mão? – disse Lúcius rispidamente – não está em posição de me dizer como devo chamar "meus convidados"!

-Não, não estou.

-Bom, preciso então lhe dizer o que quero em troca da Weasley Imunda?

-Não, não precisa. Sei o que queres e irei fazer. Mais apenas que me de a sua palavra de que Ginevra e Hermione (Hermione assustou-se ao ouvi-lo chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome) saiam vivas daqui.

-Não me interessa manter prisioneiras a sangue-ruin e pobretona. Tens a minha palavra. Agora, nãopodem entrar e sair assim da minha Mansão. Seria muito suspeito. Por isso irão sair só amanhã. Até lá, ficaram juntos com a Weasley Suja. Serão observados e se tentarem fugir não sei se cumprirei com minha palavra. Entendido? – Hermione e Draco afirmaram com a cabeça.

-Então já que estamos todos de acordo vamos tratar da sua aprte da troca. Por garantia, amanhã pela manhã, antes das "moças" saírem, você irá prestar juramento a mim e ao Lorde e iremos oficializar a sua "promessa". Logo após a ser cravada a Marca Negra elas serão libertadas. Agora, podem ir se juntar a senhoita Pobretona. – disse ele lhes indicando a porta – acho que não preciso lhes acompanhar, sabes aonde encontrá-la, não sabe?

-Sim, sei.

-Ótimo, tenham uma boa noite.

Draco e Hermione saíram da biblioteca e Draco não pode conter um suspiro. Agora estava feito e não havia mais volta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco e Hermione voltaram a sala, porém Harry já não estava mais lá. Porém isso não importava mais. Entraram em outra sala que parecia um pequeno escritório. Draco se aproximou de uma estante em uma das paredes e puxou um livro. A estante girou dando lugar ao que parecia ser uma longa escada em carácol.

"_Essa casa está cheia de escadas e comodos estranhos" – _pensou Hermione antes de seguir Draco escada abaixo. Depois de algum tempo de descida chegaram a um longo corredor mais que não se parecia em nada com os outros que tinham visto. Era muito mais úmido e cheio de portas de ferro. Era também muito sujo e dava a impressão de não ser limpo a algum tempo. Teias de aranha e ratos corriam livremente por ele e um cheiro podre carregava o ar.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou Hermione um pouco temerosa pela resposta de Draco.

-Nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy. Um lugar de que raramente alguém sai, às vezes por estar preso, mais na maioria das vezes por estar perdido.

-E como faremos para não nos perdermos?

-Passei toda minha infância neste lugar, vendo meu pai torturar seus prisioneiros. Acharia impossível me perder aqui dentro.

-Uma infância "bem alegre e feliz" eu diria. – falou Hermione tentando ser o mais irônica que pode.

-É muito feliz... – disse Draco tentando afastar as lembranças

-Onde está Ginevra?

-Não muito longe. O próximo corredor de celas está bloqueado. – disse Draco tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras. Não era um lugar agradável para se passar a noite. Muito menos sozinho. Em alguns pontos da masmorra ainda podia-se ouvir fantasmas sendo torturados e maioria dos prisioneiros enlouquecia a noite. Sabia que Ginevra estava viva, mais precisava ve-la, tocá-la. Draco começou a andar mais rápido já não aguentando maios de aflição. Até que em uma das últimas celas do correr Draco a viu. Estava deitada no chão úmido e gélido. Parecia fraca e com medo e seus olhos já não demonstravam sanidade. Draco entrou correndo na cela e tomou-a nos braços. Estava gelada e sabia que sua vida estava por um fio. Colocou-a em seu colo e cobriu-a com sua capa. Hermione fez um feitiço de limpeza no local e em seguida projetou uma lareira que logo aqueceu o local. Projetou também um caldeirão e começou a preparar uma poção para Ginny que ainda se encontrava desacordada. Viu Draco aquece-la em seus braços e pela primeira vez viu medo em seus olhos. Continuou a preparar a poção e deixou-a cozinhando. Saiu da cela e foi procurar algfuns cobertores que pudessem aquece-los mais.

Draco viu Hermione saindo da cela e voltou sua atenção para Ginevra. Ela não podia morrer. Não podia deixar. Via a face branca de sua pequena e não pode conter uma lágrima, que escorreu pelo seu rosto. A estava perdendo, quisesse ou não, a estava perdendo. Abraçou-a mais fortemente contra seu peito e ficou a sentir seu corpo, agora imóvel, contra o seu. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de do sorriso contagiante de Ginevra e de suas tentativas de melhorar com o humor do loiro. Ela havia lhe ensinado a amar. E sem nunca ter-lhe dito isso mostoru-lhe que palavras não valem tanto quanto ações, gestos, carinhos. Nada valia mais que isso. E agora tudo que ele precisava era senti-la abrançando-o. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos até que uma voz fraca veio tirar-lhe de sus pensamentos.

-Draco...

-Ginevra, não fale estás muito fraca. – disse ele agradecendo mentalmente por ela ter acordado.

Viu Hermione entrar na cela e servir a poção para Ginevra que estampou um fraco sorriso para a amiga que sorria tanto que só faltava dar pulinhos de felicidade. Draco sorriu com a reação das duas amigas e lembrou-se o quão feliz era sua pequena. Podia estar sol ou chuvendo que ela estava lá, sorrindo e cantando pelos corredores da escola. Olhou a para Ginevra em seu colo e viu sua face começar a voltar a cor normal. Pegou a própria varinha e com um simples feitiço serviu uma mesa de jantar com três cadeiras. Não era um banquete mais fez com que Hermione saltasse de susto e ao mesmo tempo de contentamento. Levantou a ruiva e colocou-a sentada em uma das cadeiras sentado-se ao seu lado. Serviu as duas e comeram em silêncio. Ao acabarem Draco limpou a mesa e com outro movimento da varinha fez aparecer duas camas, uma de casal e outra de solteiro. Deitou Ginevra na de casal e indicou a Hermione o outro lado da cama. Em seguida foi deitar-se na de solteiro, com os pensamentos não mais na ruiva e sim, no dia de amanhã. Viu Hermione cuidar da febre, agora baixa, de sua pequena e em seguida viu as duas dormirem. Tentou em vão dormir e fiocu a fitar o teto no breu. Depois do que ele imagnou serem algumas horas ouviu um som de passos lentos e baixos posicionou sua varinha. Sentiu uma mão delicada e macia segurar seu braço e relaxou a varinha ao ouvir uma voz baixinha e doce.

-Draco.Está acordado? – disse Ginevra baixinho para não acordar a amiga.

-Se não estivesse ruiva, - disse ele puxando-a pela cintura e deitando-a ao seu lado – você já teria me acordado.

-Bom sendo assim, vou voltar pra minha cama. – falou Ginny fazendo-se de magoada. Tentou levantar mais uma mão em sua cintura a impediu.

-Não vai não. – disse Draco virando-a para sí e aproximando os dois corpos. Como era bom sentir a pele macia e quente de Ginevra e ouvir sua voz doce – Fique aqui comigo. – disse beijando a ruiva docemente.

Ginevra sentiu o loiro colar os lábios dos dois e desejou que o beijo não terminasse mais. Porém, sem que permitisse, em sua mente vieram lembranças não tãoagradáveisque fizeram-na afastar o loiro e uma lágrima cair de seus olhos.

-O que há Ginevra? O que lhe incomodas?

-Nada – disse em meio a um soluço – apenas lembranças.

-Conte-me. O que ouve? O que fizeram a ti ruiva? – disse Draco preocupado já não aguentando ver Ginevra chorar. E então ela decidiu-se contar. Queria desabafar e sabia que ele era a pessoa certa. Ele era o punico que lhe fazia sentir-se protegida.

_**Flashback**_

_Quando acordou, viu-se deitada em uma cama que ão era a sua. Tinha ouvido Draco lhe chamar, porém antes que pudesse responder desmaiou. Tentou-se sentar mais a sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar de dor. Viu entre sombras e alguém entrar no quarto e se aproximar dela. _

_-Bom dia sra Weasley. É um prazer recebe-la em na Mansão Malfoy_

_Conhecia aquela voz. Já a tinha ouvido antes e não podia se enganar: era de Lúcius Malfoy._

_-O que faço aqui! Porque me trouxeram pra cá! – perguntou o mais alto que pode com toda a raiva que conseguiu juntar._

_-Acalme-se sra.! Não estás em condições de se esforçar. Ainda estás cansada da longa viagem. Descanse. Depois falaremos sobre sua estadia na Mansão. – viu-o sair e em seguida adormeceu de cansaço. _

_Quando acordou novamente, sua cabeça já não doía e sentia-se mais disposta. Levantou-se e viu um lindo vestido longo e vermelho pendorado em um cabide com um bilhete:_

"_Quando acordar, tome um banho e vista-se. Venha jantar em minha companhia e tudo será esclarecido."_

_Rasgou o bilhete com raiva. Estava sendo manipulada e não gostava disso. Foi até o baheiro e tomou um banho quente e relaxante. Vestiu-se, arrumou seus cabelos o melhor que pode (não estava ainda muito disposta, muito menos sabendo com quem iria jantar) e saiu do quarto. Um elfo a aguardava na entrada do quarto e a levou até a sala de jantar. Ao entrar, viu uma longa mesa, muito bem servida, e na sua extremidade Lúcius Malfoy._

_Ouviu-o indicando que se senta-se ao seu lado e fo até lá. Jantaram em silêncio e em seguida ele começou. _

_-Você está aqui como minha convidada e muito em breve chegará meu filho com a sua amiguinha Granger e o sr. Potter. Até lá, sinta-se a vontade. – viu-o se levantar e oferecer a mão para ela. Levantou-se sem lhe ceder a mão._

_-O que queres de mim?_

_-Isso minha cara, só irá saber no dia que nossos amigos chegarem. Atém lá sinto lhe informar que caso queira estar aqui ainda quando ele schegarem é melhor ouvir o que lhe digo. – disse com um sorriso malicioso e oferecendo novamente a mão a qual desta vez Ginevra não teve escolha senão em segurar. _

_Foi conduzida para uma outra sala de onde vinha uma música muito calma e agradável. Foi convidada a dançar e muito a contra gosto cedeu. Sentiu aquelas mão frias segurarem as suas e um medo ´percorreu todo seu corpo. Sentiu outra mão lhe puxar pela cintura aumentando a proximidade entre os corpos. A dança começou. Dançaram durante alguns minutos ao que para ela pareceram horas torturantes. Quando a música parou tentou se afastar mais nã ofoi permitida. Virou-se e encarou os olhos cinzentos e frios que lhe encaravam e novamente o medo tomou conta de sí. Tentou novamente se afastar mais foi segurada ainda com mais força. Sentiu-se sendo carregada sem forças para lutar. Algo estava errado e ela não sabia o que era. Sentiu ser colocada no chão outra vez porém suas pernas não conseguiam se manter. Caiu esfalecida, mais foi amparada pelas mesmas mãos que a tinham soltado. Sentiu-se ser colocada em um sofá e fechou os olhos rezando para quie tudo acabasse de uma vez. Quando os abriu novamente sentiu aqueles olhos focados em sí de modo que a amedrontava. Viu Lúcius sentar ao seu lado e acariciar-lhe a face. Em seguida ele colocou a outra mão em sua cintura e virou-a para sí. Ginevra levantou a mão tentando impedir a proximação mai sjá era tarde. O homem havia tomado seu lábios num beijo ácido e grosso. Sentiu lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que os lábios do outro percorriam seu pescoço. Em um momento reuniu toda a força que tinha e se soltou daquele monstro. Saiu correndo chorando porém antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, sentiu ser atingida por um feitiço e caiu desmaiada._

_**Final do Flashback**_

Quando terminou de contar o acontecido, sentiu os braços de Draco a envolverem em um abraço protetor e confortante. Sentiu as lágrimas cessarem. Ficaram abraçados até que Ginevra adormeceu adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione acordou assustada pois não sentiu a presença de Gina. Olhou pro lado e viu que ela estava dormindo tranquilamente ao lado de Draco que também dormia. Foi até a amiga, colocou a mão em sua testa, a febre havia cessado. Suspirou aliviada. Resolveu sair um pouco dali. Não conseguia dormir direito estando onde estava então achou melhor andar um pouco. Saiu da masmorra guardando bem o caminho para que pudesse voltar em segurança depois. Subiu a escada em carácol e puxou o livro da estante. Andou um pouco pela sala até que deparou-se com Harry dormindo em um sofá. Ali, dormindo, ele parece tão calmo e indefeso, o oposto do que tinha demonstrado ser. Ainda não podia crer o amigo tinha armado tudo aquilo. E o que o Malfoy havia dito sobre Harry? Seria verdade? .

"-_A coisas que ninguém imagina sobre o santinho do Potter que fariam até o Lorde das Trevas ficar de cabelo em pé." _Mais que coisas seriam essas? E estaria o Malfoy falando a verdade? Ouestaria só blefando? Precisava descobrir. Mais como? Com quem falaria em tão pouco tempo?

"_Se não acreditar em mim, procure o professor Snape, ele poderá lhe informar o que sabe." _Era sua única chance. Poderia ir até o castelo e voltar antes que todos acordassem. Saiu sem fazer barulho da Mansão. Teria que tentar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginevra acordou com a impressão de estar sendo observada. Abriu os olhos e não estava enganada. Lá estavam um par de olhos cinzentos que ela tanto conhecia. O problema é que aquele olhar lhe era tão novo diferente que não o reconheceu. Logo sentiu que aquele olhar era de modo. Sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, Draco e Ginevra se abraçaram e, por mais estranho que isso parecesse naquela hora, sentiam como se nunca mais fossem se abraçar. Foram interrompidos por uma voz arrastada e fria.

-Oh, que romantico! O casalsinho está se despedindo. – Lúcius gargalhava com vontade – mais felizmente chegou a hora de se separarem, antes que eu ganhe um neto bastardo, não é sra. Pobretona? Bom, sendo assim podemos começar a nego... Oras! Onde está a sangue-ruin! Ah isto não é nada bom! Nada bom! – Lúcius estava irado. Trancou a cela e saiu furioso.

-Draco, a Hermione sumiu! Onde ela pode está?

-Eu não sei Ginevra, mais na Mansão ela não está.

-Como consegues ter tanta certeza?

-Posso ter entrar na mente de qualquer um que estiver dentro da Mansão. Um poder dos Malfoy que garante contato entra a família.

-Podemos sair daqui? – Draco afastou-se institivamente de Ginevra. Não tinha coragem de lhe dizer o que que aconteceria.

-Não até a Granger estar de volta.

-Porque estamos aqui? – Ginevra perguntou olhando nos olhos de Draco. Podia ver medo e angústia em seus olhos.

-Fale Draco, porque estamos aqui? Porque seu pai me sequestrou? O que ele ganha com isso? – mais Draco não teve tempo de responder. Um elfo entrou correndo na masmorra e se dirigiu à Draco.

-Sr. Draco, o seu pai ordena que vá para seu quarto e que a sra. Weasley me acompanhe.

-Ela não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim!

-Draco vá! Ficarei bem. Não quero que se arrisque.

-Não Ginevra irei com você ele querendo ou não! – disse Draco puxando Ginevra para fora da cela e indo ao encontro de seu pai.

Foram para a biblioteca e lá encontraram Lúcius com outros três homens a quem Ginevra não conseguiu reconhecer.

-Draco eu disse para ir para o seu quarto!

-Não foi esse o nosso trato e se você não o cumpri também não o farei!

-Que trato? – perguntou Ginevra curiosa

-Não contou para ela Draco? Hum que feio! Não contou para a própria namorada o que irá acontecer...

-Não seja cínico Lúcius. Sabes que... – Draco foi interrompido por uma gritos e protestos em seguida um homem entrou na biblioteca com Hermione nos braços.

-Solte-me seu brutamontes! – gritava ela

-Aqui está a sangue-ruin sr. Malfoy. O que faço com ela?

-Leve-a para a masmorra. Mais antes amarre está outra aqui naquela cadeira – disse Lúcius apontando para Ginevra – e você Draco, chegou o momento de cumprir com sua palavra. Chegou a hora de passar para o lado certo desta guerra e de fazer valer o nome que tem.

Draco olhou para os homens que amarravam Ginevra e decidiu que não era a hora de mudar de planos. Não arriscaria novamente a vida de Ginevra.

-Se é assim que queres, meu pai.

-Muito bem. Mais antes disso acho que devemos explicações a esta jovem, não achas? – Draco não respondeu e Lúcius começou – Senhorita Weasley, eu e meu filho Draco fizemos um trato e decidimos que não seria justo ele brincar daquela forma co ma sra. Sendo assim, fizemos uma troca. Ele me traria a sra para uma visita em que eu lhe esplicaria toda a situação e em troca eu lhe daria a chance de virar um comensal junto comigo. Porém o trato foi prejudicado uando a sra sangue-ruin decidiu vir junto. Porém isso não irá atrapalhar meu planos.

-Draco isto é verdade? – disse Ginevra deixando as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos agora livremente. Não acreditava no que houvia.

-Claro que não Ginevra, Lúcius seu estúpido o que estás fazendo! – Draco estava fora de sí. Não acreditava que tinha caído naquela arapuca.

-Ah como você interpreta bem meu filho, isso será muito útil nas tarefas para o nosso Lorde.

-Cretino! Como pode! – chorava Ginevra agora desesperadamente – eu confiei em você! Como pode fazer isso comigo!

-Ginevra, não acredite nele! Por favor não acredite! – Draco aogra estava caído ajoelhado como que as palavras de Ginevra declarassem a sua sentença.

-Bom, então agora é chegada a hora. Façamos a cerimônia de tatuar a Marca Negra. – Falou Lúcius sem se importar com a cena a sua frente. Doi homens pegaram Draco pelos braços e o sentaram ao aldo de uma mesa. Draco não protestou,apenas olhava para Ginevra como que implorando para que ela acreditasse em suas palavras. Sentiu o braço ser esticado em cima da mesa e a dor de uma agulha perfurando-lhe a carne para realizar a tatuagem. Depois de desenhada, jogaram um feitiço para que a Marca Negra funcionasse como uma ligação entre o Lorde e seus Comensais.

-Agora que está finalizada a tarefa libertaremos as duas senhoritas.

As cordas de Ginevra foram cortadas e ela foi posta de pé. Não tinha animo para falar muito menos andar. Trouxeram Hermione que ainda gritava e xingava Lúcius.

-Agora que as sras já estão livres, há alguém que veio buscá-las – disse Lúciuscom um ar desdenhoso. Hermione parou instantaniamente de gritar para ver quem era. Viu Harry entrar com a varinha em punho como se estivesse ali para resgatá-las.

-Como tens a audpacia de vir aqui! – perguntou Hermione aos berros.

-Miome qual o problema? – perguntou Harry fazendo-se de santinho – vim resgatá-las deste dois idiotas!

-Obrigado Harry, é muita gentileza da sua parte – disse Gina tristemente

-Ginevra não acredite nele, ele é um traídor! – gritou Draco desesperado

-Não fale assim do Harry! Ele é muito melhor que você Malfoy!

Hermione ouviu as palavras da amiga sem entender. Não sabia o que tinham lhe contado mais concerteza não havia sido a verdade.

-Gina porque está tratando o Harry assim? Ele que te trouxe para cá!

-Não Mione, não é verdade. O Malfoy me treouxe pra cá!

-Não Gina, não foi! O Draco veio aqui e fez um trato com o Lúcius para lhe libertar. Euvim com ele. Sei o que ele fez. Acredite em mim Ginevra. Acredite no que ele diz.

Uma luz iluminou a mente de Gina e tudo lhe pareceu mais claro. Desvencilhou-se de Harry e aproximou-se de Draco.

-Então não foi você? – perguntou ela confusa

-Agora acreditas em mim Ginevra? Eu te amo. Nunca mentiria para você. Acredite, por favor!

-Eu acredito. – disse baixinho – Eu acredito! – disse olhando nos olhos de Draco, caminhou até ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Draco olhou para Ginevra. Ela estava viva e acreditava nele. Nada mais impediria o amor deles. Nada mais importava. Foi em sua direção e a abraçou ao mesmo tempo ouviu alguém gritar e sentiu ser atingido por um feitiço.

Harry viu Ginevra se aproximando de Draco e o abraçando. Tirou rapidamente a varinha das vestes e a apontou para Draco.

-Se eu não a terei pra mim você também não a tera Malfoy. Avada Kedrava!

Draco caiu sem vida no chão. Ginevra o amparou e caiu ao seu lado. Abraçou Draco e lhe lançou um feitiço tentando em vão reanima-lo.

-Draco, Draco por favor responda! – Mais já era tarde. Ginevra segurava o corpo de Draco, como que tentando em vão faze-lo voltar a vida. Não tinha forças. Sentiu seus olhos embaçarem com as lágrimas e tudoficou escuro.

dgdgdgdgdg

**N/A – É isso gente! Mais um capítulo se foi. O próximo será o último. Bem, tow meio sem palavras, num queria ter matado o Draquinho mais num teve jeito. Foi mal! Buáááááááá!**

**Bom, cap muito, muito, muito,muito,muito grande. Foi mal de novo. E demorado também. Foi mal mais uma vez.**

**Bom até o próximo cap galera!**

**Agradecimentos:**

A todos que tiveram a paciência e audácia de ler esta fic, principalmente este capíutulo. Vlwzão galera!

**Patricia04** – Brigadu, q bom q vc ta gostando! Continua lendo, tá? E me diz o que achou do capítulo!

**Jullia Malfoy** – Bom, infelizmente naun foi o testa-rachada... mais enfim. Esperem a continuação dessa fic q tá cheia de surpresas

**Lou Malfoy** – Também acho, o Harry é um cachorro! 9bonitinho mais um cachorro...) cotinua lendu aí!

**Nina Black Lupin – **realmente a fic ficou meio triste mais fazer o que né? Que bom que gostou, continua lendo aí!

**Lanuxa** – Miga vlwzão pela paciencia e por aturar esta miguxa aqui tá? E foi mal por te deixar com insônia, tb fiquei. É e eu aprendi a ser doida assim contigo tá? Hihi. Bjs miguxa comenta!

**Rafinha M. Potter – **Pow que bom que teve tempo de ler a minha fic! Fico muito feliz. E não fique com raiva de mim não viu?

**Miaka-ELA - ** Pow amiga vlwzão pelos comentários ao longo dessa fic viu? Sempre gostei dos seus comentários. Bjs e comenta!

**Esse cap vai ficar sem propaganda galera, foi mal hein!**

**Ah sim e vai ficar sem beta tb. Tow loka pra postar ! Foi mal Manu! Comenta aí miguxa! Depois nos falamos!Bjs pra todos **

**E COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE MERLIM TODO-PODEROSO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A **

**Bom gente acabou! Ia por um epílogo mais acabei desistindo. Não consigo escrever mais nada. Espero que não tenham ficado muito tristes comigo mais não consigo escrever nada depois daquele final. Muito triste. Bom mais vou fazer uma continuação dessa fic. Ainda não sei o nome mais quando souber aviso, ok? Não prometo que será logo pois estou super atolada de dever apesar de estar ainda em greve. Quero ver se publico ainda este mês mais não garanto nada.**

**Quero agradecer a todos vcs que acompanharam pacientemente esta fic e dizer que fiquei muito feliz que tantas pessoas tenham mandado reviews e que também que amei todos os elogios! Amo todos vcs!**

**Espero que acompanhem a continuação dessa fic. Quem acompanhar terá muitas surpresas.**

**E é claro mandem reviews pelas outras fics também. Gosto mais de fazer song-fics, mais espero que gostem. Tem uma a caminho.**

**Bom bjs para todos vcs**

**E até a próxima!**


End file.
